power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Conner McKnight
Conner McKnight is Axel Uley's older half-brother from his mother's side. He is portrayed by James Napier in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Conner McKnight was born on 1986 to Dominique and Darius McKnight in Reefside, California. He never knew about his half-brother, Axel Uley until New Moon where he visit him with his mother. ''New Moon'' Conner meet Sam Uley and his brother Axel for the first time in New Moon where he visit La Push, Washington with his girlfriend, his mother and his sister. Conner told by Sam to not go to the woods because of bears attacking hikers. Conner ignore Sam's warning and went with Kira. In the woods, he meet Jane Mitchell and Embry Call. Jane told Conner to get out of the woods because of bear attacks, but he ignore Jane and kept walk away. Then he saw a giant black wolf walking in front of him. Conner and Kira was shocked that a wolf is bigger than a normal wolf. ''Eclipse'' TBA ''Breaking Dawn'' TBA Appearance TBA Personalty and traits TBA Relationships Conner McKnight is the first child of Darius and Dominique McKnight, the older half-brother of Axel Uley and the older brother of Kayla McKnight. Kira Ford .]] Kira Ford is Conner's girlfriend. He and Kira dated in high school where they meet each other for the first time in detention. When she and Conner meet Conner's half-brother for the first time, Kira asked if he knew his half-brother which he replied no. Conner and Kira has superpowers from a dinosaur gem which they found on the first day of their high school days along with a friend, Ethan James. Ethan James .]] Ethan James is Conner's best friend Ethan and Conner was not friends until their first day of their senior high school days. Ethan, Kira and Conner got detention on the first day. However they became fast friends when they found the dino gem on their teacher's house, Tommy Oliver. When Conner and Kira visit La Push, Washington for the first time, Ethan was mentioned by Kira and Conner to Carlisle about their powers. Sam Uley .]] Sam Uley is Conner's friend from La Push, Washington. He and Conner meet for the first time where Conner visit La Push, Washington with Kira, his mother and his sister. Conner asked he is the brother of Axel which Sam replied that he is the half-brother of Axel and his father left him with Sam when he was younger. Sam show Conner and Kira his wolf form when Conner ignore his and Jane's warning of going into the woods. Sam asked Conner and Kira to meet him at the chief's house which Conner replied he doesn't know where the chief's house is. Sam asked them to follow him to the chief's house which they agreed and they follow him to a red house with no staircase. Carlisle Cullen .]] Carlisle Cullen is Conner's doctor from Forks, Washington. He and Carlisle meet for the first time where he, his girlfriend, his mother visit the hospital for Kayla's appointment. Carlisle realized that Conner has superpower from his body, but he doesn't tell him until the Cullen family return from Italy. Carlisle tell Conner about his superpower and Conner lied to Carlisle that he doesn't have superpower, unaware that Carlisle's "son" read his mind. Carlisle asked Conner one more time about his powers and Conner gave up on telling the truth. Carlisle was calm and collective on Kira and Conner's powers came from a dino gem. Sam and Jacob came to the Cullen's house and informed them about the treaty, which Conner never knew about the treaty. Appearances *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Male PR Rangers